Adeus
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: O que acontece quando uma simples bebedeira lhe tira os sentidos e o amor de sua vida? ShortFic - T/P Fic. Drama


**Adeus. Short Fic**

Era impossível não ver a tristeza que emanava daquela pequena figura...

Ela não chorava mais, tão pouco sorria. Estava seria.

Tinha o olhar morto, como se tivessem lhe roubado a alma.

E tinham...

Ela não tinha mais alma, nem alegria. No seu ser só existia dor e lágrimas...

Tudo por causa de uma única frase... De um copo a mais, vindo da parte dela, ou seria dele?

Dele com certeza. Ela ainda estava sóbria.

Lembrava-se de tudo. Lá estava ela. Vagando para seu destino final.

Ela avista o lago. Um sorriso lhe bate a face.

De um lado, a carta dentro de um saco para não molhar, do outro a coragem.

Coragem ela tinha. Estava cansada de tudo...

Ela entra na água calmamente, até lhe encobrir os seios, vestidos pro um lindo vestido...

O sapato estava na margem.

- Adeus...

Ela pega fôlego e Mergulha. Para seu destino final.

Depois de tantas lutas para salvar o mundo, uma luta que ela travava ela perdeu.

E agora, o tempo iria se encarregar de apagá-la da mente dos outros...

Isso ela tinha certeza...

* * *

Festa de 18 anos...

Tudo perfeito tudo maravilhoso.

Ela agora já era maior! Estava para viajar para um intercambio na Inglaterra.

Son Pan, agora era uma linda mulher, curvas num corpo bem malhado, seios fartos, olhos grandes de ônix, cabelos negros longos, já batendo na coxa.

Sim, Pan estava muito diferente daquela garota moleca que era antigamente. Era agora uma mulher completa. Ou quase.

- Você está linda, Pan-chan. – Diz Goten.

- Ainda bem que parou de se vestir de moleca! – Brinca Torankusu.

- Dêem graças a Kami-sama e a mim! Se não fosse eu, acho que ela estaria de tênis e jeans.

- Ah! Bura-chan, você sabe perfeitamente que prefiro tênis a salto alto. Se bem que hoje me sinto uma deusa!

- Pan, você realmente esta perfeita! – Diz Torankusu. – Se eu tivesse uns dez anos a menos, digo, se você tivesse 10 anos a mais, você seria minha.

- E por que não podes agora? – Brinca Pan, com seu mais novo e sedutor olhar.

- Realmente. Você cresceu muito... Mas pra mim continua uma criança.

Bura ouvindo isso se encolhe. Sabia o quanto Pan odiava ser chamada de criança. Mas a resposta seguinte a assustou mais ainda.

- Pena que me vê assim, você não imagina o quanto posso ser adulta para você. – e com isso Pan toca na face de Torankusu levemente. – Agora me de licença, pois tenho que observar meus convidados. Bura-chan vem comigo?

- Vou sim.

-Ah! Pan... – Torankusu fala.

- Que?

- Manera na bebida! Você não está acostumada!

- Ah! Torankusu. Qual é? Não dá uma de papai não que eu to muito bem.

- Sei. Ta tão bem que já ta andando em nuvens!

- Como assim?

- Já ta alta!

- Lógico! Eu to de salto alto!

Goten e Bura caem pra trás! Torankusu fica com uma gota.

- Não eu to dizendo que você está alta... Sabe... Bebida...

- Não amola Torankusu!- Elas saem.

- Torankusu! Ficou louco dizendo aquilo? – reclama Goten.

- Ué! Só tava dizendo a verdade!! Ela ta pra lá de Bagdá!

- E você não ta não?

- Eu to mais acostumado!

- Ta! Acredito! Misture mais uma vez whisky e outra coisa que você desmaia!

- Nada! Sou homem, posso agüentar!

- Sim, mas eu não tava falando disso! – Goten olha com cara de raiva (¬¬)

- Então o que é?

- " Se eu tivesse uns dez anos a menos, digo, se você tivesse 10 anos a mais, você seria minha." Pô cara! Isso é jeito de se falar com ela?

- Ah! Meu amigo, mas infelizmente, ou felizmente, você sabe que é verdade! – retruca ele.

- Ao invés de dizer isso, ache uma garota pra você! Você sabe que não pode brincar com os sentimentos da Pan! Ela te ama!

- E você sabe que a amo.

- Eu ainda não entendo, mesmo sabendo disso, você continua a dizer não. Algum dia a Pan para com isso e dirá adeus a você! E ela está para viajar. Não se esqueça.

- No dia que isso acontecer, o céu desaba e eu viro monge!

- Não brinca! Você sabe muito bem que a Pan é de lua! Hoje ela te ama, mas vendo esse 'desprezo' ela se toca e esquece quem você é!

- Já disse. No dia que isso acontecer, eu viro monge, ou então morro.

- Aff! Esse Complexo de "ela é criança" ta dando nos nervos! – Sai.

- É Goten... Meu complexo... Minha sina. – murmura Torankusu, bebendo o resto de whisky que havia no seu copo.

* * *

Do lado de fora da festa...

- Pan... Ainda não acredito que você respondeu aquilo!

- Ah! Bura, você acha que vou esperá-lo para sempre?

- Acho!

- Pois você esta certa! – responde Pan fazendo bico. – Mas não me custa brincar um pouco...

- Cuidado que numa dessas brincadeiras vocês acabam se machucando!

- Se preocupa não, ele leva na brincadeira, e eu também.

- Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade! – Diz Bura.

- Toda verdade tem uma mentira!

- E toda mentira tem perna curta! – faz cara feia.(¬¬) – Pan **_PARA_** com isso... Sei lá! Fala com meu irmão SERIAMENTE e vê o que acontece.

- No dia que eu fizer isso, e ele responder "você é uma criança" eu me mato.

- Mata não. ¬¬ E Deixa de drama! – sai já emburrada com a conversa. Odiava que a conversa chegasse naquele rumo.

- É Bura, voce não me conhece... Não suportaria vê-lo com nenhuma outra, nem suportaria viver sem ele. Preferiria a morte a vê-lo distante...

* * *

Pan o observa do local em que estava. Bebia também, um copo de vinho. Suave como ela, doce como ele, mas amargo como o sentimento que ele nutria por ela.

A cada gole que Pan dava, sentia-se quente. Sentia-se como se estivesse nos braços dele.

Sentia-se como se fosse dele. Mas ela não era e ela sabia disso. A bebida lhe trouxe uma satisfação que nem Pan sabia o que era. Mas deixa-na com uma energia diferente.

Encorajava-na cada gole a mais...

* * *

- Bulma... – Diz Vejita.

- Diz...

- A pirralha...

- A Pan? O que tem ela? Está um luxo, né?

- Não... Esta bêbada!

- Bêbada? – Bulma olha para Pan, que acabava de pegar outro copo com uma bebida que não lhe era estranha. – Vinho...

- Isso mesmo.

- Ah! Por Kami. Eu vou lá!

- Ah, não vai mesmo! Eu quero ver a cena!

- Vejita!

- Vejita nada, mulher! Não esta vendo pra onde ela está indo?

Bulma olha, seguindo a trajetória de Pan, e vendo seu Filho em outra parede...

- Torankusu?

- É sim.

- E você aceita isso?

- Por que não? Ta... Ela é neta do Kakarotto, mas é sayajin!

- Mas e a idade?

- Para sayajins, isso nunca foi desculpa! Só pra vocês terráqueos.

- Quer dizer que você aceita a Pan e o Torankusu?

- Pela linhagem.

- E a Bura e o Goten?

- Fazer o que! Pelo menos ele é sayajin!

- Você não existe, Vejita... – sorria Bulma.

- Claro que existo, mulher, to bem aqui!

* * *

- Torankusu?

Torankusu olha para sua frente e vê, visivelmente que Pan esta mais bêbada do que ela já estava.

- Pan! Você não seguiu meu conselho! Bebeu mais ainda!

- É tão bom... Vinho! Você não sabe como me sinto bem.

- É, mas pra você chega! – Diz em tom mais serio.

Pan bebe mais um gole.

- Posso beber só mais esse? – Diz com cara de cachorrinha pidona.

- Acho melhor não.

- Ah! Torankusu. Deixa!! – Pede com os olhinhos brilhando, meio sedutora.

- Ta, mas esse é o _ultimo_. E você não sai mais do meu lado!

- Uuuuiiiii... Dando uma de irmão mais velho super protetor?

- Eu sou um irmão mais velho super protetor... E **ciumento**. Frisou, vendo que muitos rapazes olhavam de forma cobiçadora para ela.

- Da sua irmã, lógico!

- Por que só dela?

- Por que de mim?

- Você não sabe o que está falando, Pan.

- Sei sim. – Pan aproveita pra engolir de uma vez o resto de vinho que tinha no copo dela.

- Pronto, agora nada de beber.

Quando vai pegar o copo, ele se aproxima do corpo de Pan, ficando a quase um milímetro de distância... Como ela estava de salto alto, os dois ficavam mais ou menos da mesma altura.

Ele podia sentir a respiração dela, confundido com o cheiro do vinho e do perfume doce que ela usava e ela podia sentir a doce fragrância do perfume dele, misturado com whisky.

- Torankusu...

- Pan...

- Posso pedir para que dance uma vez comigo?

- Claro que pode, Pan.

Com um pequeno movimento, e custoso, Torankusu deixa o copo de ambos numa mesinha e segura-a pela mão, conduzindo-na a pista de dança, onde como por um passe de mágica uma musica bem romântica começava a tocar.

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_(Eu estava esperando por um longo tempo)  
__**For a miracle to come**_

_(Pela chegada de um milagre)  
__**Everyone told me to be strong**_

_(Todos me disseram pra ser forte)  
__**Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

_(Aguente firme e não chore nem uma lagrima)_

Colados... Agarrados... Era tão bonito vê-los dançando juntos.

Ele colado ao corpo dela, sentindo o cheiro daqueles longos cabelos que um dia foram curtos...

- Pan?

- Eu?

- Você está mais bonita de cabelos longos.

- E você está muito elegante com sua roupa.

- Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta?

- Já fez!

Eles riram. E logo seus olhos se encontraram.

- Posso fazer outra?

- Já fez de novo!

- Ai Pan, desce das nuvens!

- E desde quando estou lá em cima?

- Desde que você parou de chorar por mim...

_**So through darkness and good times**_

_(Então durante a escuridão e os bons tempos)  
__**I knew I'd make it through**_

_(Eu soube que eu consiguiria)  
__**And the world thought I had it all**_

_(E o mundo pensava que eu tinha tudo)  
__**But I was waiting for you**_

_(Mas eu estava esperando por você)_

Pan assustada com o que ele disse vacilou na dança, mas Torankusu segurava-na firme.

- Por que diz isso?

- Você me ama?

- E você me ama?

Nisso os dois se olharam novamente. Seria ali que eles se declarariam?

- Vamos subir? – diz Torankusu.

- Pra que?

- As estrelas lá em cima são mais bem vistas...

- Se diz.

Ele acompanha-a, indo atrás dela, vendo-a sua frente, ela andava como Bura havia recomendado, com charme, e sensualidade.

Sim, ele não estava vendo-a como uma criança naquele exato momento.

Chegando lá em cima, Torankusu abraça-na bem na hora em que Pan sente-se tonta, e com isso eles caem no chão. Ela por cima dele.

- Ah! Desculpe-me! Acho que estou bêbada.

- Agora você notou?

Os dois riram. Novamente seus olhos se encontram.

"Como ele é lindo!" Pan a cada vez se aproximava do rosto dele, sem se dar conta...

"Como ela é linda!" Torankusu, sentia ela se aproximando... Sabia do beijo eminente e não desviou.

Mas o beijo não aconteceu... E ele sentiu ela saindo de cima.

- Pan?

- Desculpa, Torankusu. Sabe... Estou tonta e olhar pra baixo não vai me fazer bem. – Dizia ela sentada, ao lado dele.

- Pan?

Ela o olha... E para surpresa, ele a beija-a.

_**Hush now**_

_(Silêncio agora)  
__**I see a light in the sky **_

_(Eu vejo uma luz no céu)  
__**Oh it's almost blinding me **_

_(Oh, isso está quase me cegando)  
__**I can't believe I've been touched by an angel **_

_(Não posso acreditar que fui tocada por um anjo)  
__**With love **_

_(Com amor)_

- Torankusu...

Ela sussurra ao sentir se afastando.

Silêncio...

Ela abre os olhos e o vê parado na grade, de cabeça baixa...

- Pan... Eu...

- Shii.

Ela coloca os dedos nos próprios lábios, pedindo silencio.

Ele se vira e a vê, em pé, dançando ainda ao ritimo da música.

- _**I can't believe I've been touched by an Angel...**__**With love **_– Cantava Pan.

Olhando isso, ele fica hipnotizado. A Dança dela, não era sensual, nem tão pouco de uma criança. Era de amor. Era isso que ela emanava. Amor. O que o deixou mais contente foi o fato dela ter parado e o encarado. Estava ali, na frente dele novamente...

- Eu te amo, Briefs Torankusu. E se você não nutri o mesmo sentimento por mim, diga-me agora, que eu nunca mais aparecerei em sua vida...

Ele não sabia o que dizer, e quando menos percebeu, havia lágrimas nos olhos da garota. Ele não havia percebido o que havia dito... Apenas via. Lágrimas... Muitas.

Ela diz algo, mas ele não distingue.

Logo depois ele vê, o amor de sua vida, indo para fora daquele local.

Depois nada mais se lembra. No chão ele deita, e fecha os olhos...

- Pan, o que aconteceu? Por que você ta chorando assim?

- Vou sair.

- Mas Pan...

- Não quero que ninguém me segure ou que me siga! Vou sozinha!

Nem mais um minuto... Pan sai voando daquela casa, indo pra sabe-se lá onde.

- Estou preocupada! – Diz Bura.

- Vou lá em cima. – Diz Goten.

Subindo eles vêem. Torankusu, caído no chão...

- Maninho?? O que houve?

- Ele está inconsciente.

- A Pan não pode ter nocauteado ele... Pode?

- Não... Tenho certeza que não. Não tem nenhuma marca...

- Bura...

- Eu?

- Ele bebeu. Ele ta é bêbado!

- Ah! Torankusu se acha forte para a bebida, mas a Pan é mais...

- Vamos descer e falar com seus pais.

Eles descem, e Bulma vai examinar o filho. Nada de mais. Exatamente a bebida fez com que ele desmaiasse.

* * *

O dia já raiava, e Torankusu ainda estava dormindo.

- Ei! Torankusu! Acorda!!

Meio tonto, ele acorda.

- O que foi?

- Você desmaiou!

- Cadê a Pan?

- Saiu... Ela estava chorando muito!

- A meu Kami! Acho que eu disse algo! Mas não lembro!

- Você falou da Pan por ela estar bebendo, mas você misturou bebida! Que é bem pior.

- O que eu disse para Pan?

- E eu sei! Sei que ela esta bem magoada...

**_toc, toc._**

- Entra. – Diz Bura. - Mãe…

- Torankusu...

- O que foi, mãe? Ta com cara de enterro?

- Mamãe? O que foi? – Diz Bura sentindo que algo muito ruim aconteceu.

- A Pan...- Todos ficaram apreensivos...- Ela...

- Não! Diz que não é verdade!- Torankusu desperta realmente.

Goten se levanta vai até a janela e sai desembestado até a casa dele.

Bura se vira pra Bulma e a abraça...

Torankusu ainda não querendo acreditar se levanta e tão rápido quanto Goten, voa em direção a casa de Pan.

- Mãe... O que aconteceu? – Diz Bura. – Me diz. Ela está bem?

- Ela está morta... - Bulma abraça a filha, que não acredita no que a mãe fala. Lágrimas nos olhos de ambas e tristeza.

O céu escurecia... o dia ja amanhecera fechado... escuro... cinzento e triste. preludio de um temporal...

* * *

Chegando à casa de Pan, Torankusu vê Videl desmaiada, Gohan em lágrimas, Chi-chi logicamente havia desmaiado também, Goten estava esmurrando o chão e Satan chorava como um bebe, em cima do corpo...

Torankusu não acredita mesmo vendo o corpo...

Os cabelos longos pretos no chão espalhado por todos os lados...

Ele desce... pequenas gotas começam a se formar... e uma chuva fina começa a cair, se tornando rapidamente em uma chuva forte e carregada.

Torankusu nada diz. Estava ainda abalado. Não queria acreditar na cena... Goten de súbito, se levanta taca um murro bem direcionado na cara dele. Este tenta se defender, mas é acertado em cheio no rosto, e acaba caindo longe.

- COMO PODE SER TÃO INGENUO?

- Goten...– tenta ele dizer algo, ams gotem vai para cima dele com tudo novamente.

- NÃO DIGA QUE EU NÃO HAVIA AVISADO! A CULPA DISSO TUDO É SUA!

- Goten, acalme-se! – Começa Gohan, partindo para cima de ambos. – A culpa não é dele!

- **_É sim_**! Ele a amava! Custava ter dito que queria ela?? Custava ter deixado de babaquice por causa da idade e beijado-a? Dito para ela que a amava? Não o _**SR. CERTINHO AQUI PREFERIU SE CALAR!**_

- GOTEN!** JÁ DISSE**! – Gohan respira. – Não é culpa dele.

- Não? Tem certeza irmão?- Gotem também é pego de surpresa pelo irmão que lê bate na cara.

- Controle-se Goten! Pan fez isso por que quis! Sabia que era arriscado, mesmo assim tentou!

- Tentou... O que? - Pergunta torankusu. Tinha medo de perguntar, de saber a verdade...

- Existe uma lenda –Começa Videl, já depois de ter visto tudo e acordado. – de que se você é beijada pela primeira vez, e acontecer do garoto não querer-lhe, a garota se banha em um lago perto daqui, mergulha tentando achar a estrela dourada, perdida pela primeira princesa a se afogar lá. A Garota que encontrar essa estrela, não sofrerá mais por seu amor perdido.

- Mas se a garota não encontrar? – Retruca Torankusu.

- Nunca mais voltará do lago... E vagará para sempre em busca essa estrela. E o corpo da garota nunca é encontrado...

- Mas acharam a Pan... Então ela não está morta, né?

Ninguém responde. Torankusu vai perto de sua amada e toca-lhe a face.

Fria, molhada, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando ele toca na mão dela, ele sente e vê, uma pequena estrela brilhante. Bem reluzente. E na outra mão um saco plástico, bem enrolado, com uma carta dentro.

- Ela não havia aberto nenhuma das mãos. – Diz videl. – Eu já sabia que ela lhe amava, mas, você fez isso? Só o portador do primeiro beijo da garota poderá ver a estrela na mão da pequena alma. Você a beijou e disse algo? O que disse?

- Esse é o problema! – Começa Goten. – Ele _não se lembra por estar bebado!_... Ele desmaiou! Ele disse algo, mas não se lembra.

- Eu me lembro dela saindo zangada comigo, por algo. Mas eu não conseguia saber o que era. Falei algo e ela começou a chorar, mas eu... Não... Pensei que... Isso...

- **CALE-SE!** – Grita Goten. – Eu disse... **EU DISSE**! Você podia ter poupado o sofrimento, mas não... Preferiu não fazê-lo...

- _**ACALME-SE GOTEN**_!- grita Gohan novamente.

Torankusu abre a carta...

**Para: mamãe, papai, e Torankusu.**

**Peço desculpas ao que farei, mas nunca iria suportar a dor que tive agora. Escutar da boca de meu amado "eu não te amo" depois de ter me beijado.Escutar "eu não quero criar crianças ainda". **

**Baka! Como eu fui tola. Sabia que ele não me amava e nutri um sentimento tolo e infantil por ele. 32 anos, como poderia se apaixonar por uma de 18? Vou esquecê-lo de vez. Não quero tornar a lembrar deste sentimento que nutri tanto tempo de minha vida.**

**Mãe, se lembra da fonte? É para lá que vou, e se tiver sorte, descansarei em paz. Se achar a estrela melhor ainda... **

**Pai, me perdoe por tudo! Cuide da vovó Chi-chi...**

**Torankusu, me dói mais te ver com outra em teus braços. Teus beijos eram exatamente o que pensava. Teu toque. **

**Mas sou apenas uma criança.**

**O que mais me dói é ter nutrido um sentimento verdadeiro por ti! **

**Desculpe te encher com ladainhas infantis. **

**Mas se algum dia você achar alguém que te ame como eu amei, de graças a Kami-sama, pois não existira outra que te dará um amor verdadeiro. Não infelizmente, mas Boa sorte...**

**Isso é um Adeus...**

- Por que eu fui desmaiar? Por que eu disse aquilo? Por que Kami?- Torankusu chora, junto ao corpo de sua amada.

- Agora, duvido você virar monge, _Presidente das corporações cápsula_! – Diz Goten, meio ríspido. Estava visivelmente com ódio.

Torankusu nada diz. A chuva engrossa... Ficando mais pesada que antes. Trovões e relampagos eram ouvidos bem forte. O ceu estava realmnete desabando...

- Acontecem coisas que nem nos mesmo entendemos, Torankusu. – começa Videl. – Era pra ser assim. Então nada mais temos que fazer... Apenas enterrá-la.

* * *

- Son Pan, falecida no dia 15/02 com 18 anos. Que Kami te mostre o caminho da luz. – Dizia popo.

- Goku... – Dizia Chi-chi. – Cuide bem da Pan ai em cima.

- Ele vai cuidar! – Diz Gohan. – Eu sei que vai...

- Pan...- Torankusu se abaixa já na lapide onde esta escrita o nome de sua amada. - Me desculpe... Me perdoe... mas eu não te acho criança. Nunca te achei... Foi uma brincadeira estúpida em uma hora importuna. E aconteceu isso. A culpa é minha. E eu nunca vou me perdoar... Nunca... Eu te amo Pan...

"Eu te amo..."

**Fim**

* * *

Vão querer me matar?? Vão... Ta... Eu mudei um pouquinho da saga GT! Nessa a Pan morre...Acho que ta besta...

Queria fazer uma coisa mais dramática...

Mas acho q to perdendo o jeito pra escrever. ; -;

Reclamações review!! XD :

ps: sim eu alterei um poukinho... tenteni reorganizar ela '

kissus

REVIEW XD


End file.
